


All that Glitters

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3943402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dancing is a art form at which Pansy excels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All that Glitters

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HP_May_Madness' 2015 fest.   
>  Day thirteen prompt(s) used: Standing next to me, Dancing, Awkward, Lip syncing, Glitter.  
> Kink: Strap-on use (implied).  
> And canon week continues. I always assumed Draco would end up with Pansy in canon. :)
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sassy_Cissa. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

All that Glitters

~

“Look at how awkward they all are,” murmured Pansy as the champions took to the dance floor. “It’s as if no one ever taught them how to dance when they were younger.” 

Draco, standing next to her, sniggered. “I hear _McGonagall_ actually gave them lessons. Can you imagine?” 

They both dissolved in laughter, struggling to stop when Snape shot them a quelling look from his position by the punch. 

Draco extended his arm to Pansy once the first few excruciating moments were over. “Shall we show them how its’s done?” he said. 

She grinned. “Yes. Let’s.” 

There was nothing awkward about their moves, they had been dancing together under formal tutelage since age five, after all. Twirling elegantly, they even added their own flair to the traditional steps. Draco was sure he saw Potter shooting him envious looks as he struggled to keep up with Patil, who was clearly muttering instructions. “Looks like Patil has Potter under heel,” he whispered in Pansy’s ear. 

Pansy smirked. “I wonder if they’ll get up to anything later? I can see her wielding a mean strap-on. Can’t you?” 

They dissolved in laughter again, and it almost made them mis-step. “You are awful,” chuckled Draco once they were back in sync. 

“But you love it.” Pansy leaned in so close that he could see every individual bit of glitter she’d artfully spread over her face and cleavage. “Speaking of later, are you really interested in staying for the band? Odds are they’ll just be lip-syncing.” She batted her eyelashes. “We could find a quiet corner and I can show you just how far my glitter goes.”

Draco smiled. “I love the way you think.” 

“I know, darling.” Pansy pressed closer, no doubt knowing exactly what that would do to Draco. His breath hitched. Her smile was wicked. “I know.” 

~


End file.
